


Early Mornings

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Waking Up, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Henrik wakes up in the morning , then Chase wakes up. There's literally no plot here, just fluff.I posted this to Tumblr a few months ago but forgot to post it here.
Relationships: Henrik Schneeplestein/Chase Brody, Schneeplebro, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Early Mornings

The sun shone through the cracks in the blinds. Luckily, neither person in bed was facing the window. In fact, they were both still asleep. It was still very early in the morning, about seven am.

Neither one of the men in bed woke up until nine. The first to open his eyes was Henrik, stretching his back and scratching his chin with the hand he could get free. He blinked a few times, then wiped the crust from his eyes. His boyfriend snored still, although it was barely audible.

Henrik sighed, enjoying the warmth on his back from the sun filtering through the blinds. He couldn't remember which one of them it was that tied back the curtains, but he liked it. It made the room appear more open. The clock was on his other side, so he couldn't tell the time.

Maybe a few minutes later, Chase stirred on his arms. Henrik felt a smile spread across his face as his boyfriend's lips parted slightly. Then, his eyes opened. They made eye contact, and Chase smiled as well.

"Good morning," he said quietly, his voice cracking. The doctor giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"Good morning, love," he mumbled back. It was mornings like this that he loved. The mornings where neither of them had anywhere to be. When they could just lay there and talk. Sometimes they just lay there in silence, but that didn't make them enjoy it any less.

A few more minutes passed, and now it was almost nine-thirty. Henrik suggested breakfast, and Chase agreed. However, neither of them moved for a while. Chase turned to face his boyfriend and they pressed their foreheads together.

If only they could have more moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> They


End file.
